


Семейное утро

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [10]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Historical RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dirty Talk, Fencing, Historical Figures, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mild Language, Oaths & Vows, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Socks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Коготок увяз — всей птичке пропасть
Relationships: Alfonso/Riario
Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729
Kudos: 5





	Семейное утро

Проснулся Альфонсо в прекрасном расположении духа и чужой кровати. Рядом с простуженным присвистом посапывал кокон из одеял, от которого тянуло распаренной кожей и болезненным жаром. Второго брата нигде видно не было.

Альфонсо поднялся, нашёл в изножье кровати свою одежду и влез, поёживаясь, в прохладный шёлк сорочки и скрипящую кожу штанов. Плеснул на ладонь воды из кувшина, утёр лицо, прочесал пятерней волосы и на том счёл утренний туалет законченным. Выглянул в окно и обнаружил свою пропажу.

В тенистом углу пустынного внутреннего дворика Джироламо упражнялся с мечом. Неловкие движения, неуверенные шаги, будто механическая кукла скрипит заедающими шестерёнками. Альфонсо усмехнулся, подхватил в охапку сабли и поспешил на улицу.

Озарило его уже на пороге, поэтому он не стал тратить время на вежливые расшаркивания, а быстро шагнул за спину Джироламо и негромко сказал:

— Тебя никогда не учили фехтовать.

Едва успел увернуться от кинжала. Это благородное искусство меча было плохо знакомо Джироламо, а вот грязную науку убивать исподтишка он явно знал на отлично. Альфонсо видел такие ухватки на улицах и в порту, среди воров, нищих и моряков. Тех, кто заботится о выживании, а не о чести.

Он шагнул назад, сунул сабли под мышки и примирительно приподнял руки.

— Я могу дать пару уроков.

Джироламо презрительно фыркнул и задрал нос. Отличный был нос, Альфонсо даже залюбовался, длинный и торчащий в небеса, что твоя мачта.

— Я не нуждаюсь в вашем снисхождении, герцог, — процедил Джироламо.

— Прекрасно! — с фальшивым воодушевлением воскликнул Альфонсо. — Тогда тренировочный поединок, и я не буду сдерживаться?

Джироламо дёрнул уголком губ.

— Мой клинок против ваших ножен? — спросил он, внимательно осматривая Альфонсо.

— Меч и кинжал против двух сабель, — поправил тот. — Посмотрим, чей выбор лучше.

Джироламо вскинул взгляд на окна верхнего этажа и бездумно прокрутил кинжал в пальцах.

— В своём я уверен, — мягко улыбнулся он одними губами.

— Поделимся друг с другом? — предложил Альфонсо и быстро добавил: — Секретами мастерства.

Джироламо приглашающе развёл клинки чуть в стороны.

— Благородному мечнику, — начал Альфонсо, становясь в позицию, — прилично стоять ровно, а шагать прямо. Кружатся и вертятся пусть испанцы и пираты, а достойному синьору достаточно разворачивать плечи.

Он взмахнул саблями, разминая запястья, и замер в стойке. Джироламо прищурился, уложил кинжал вдоль предплечья и выставил меч вперёд.

— Шаг, ударить, отступить, — продиктовал Альфонсо, вспоминая расчерченную дорожку в отцовском саду и слишком тяжёлый для ребёнка меч. Из воспоминаний его выдернула стальная полоса, мелькнувшая перед лицом: Джироламо не стал ждать демонстрации, прежде чем последовать инструкции.

— Блок, атака, через финт, — предупредил он, ухмыляясь, и бросился вперёд. Джироламо парировал первые удары, подставляя меч, но сам наступать не торопился.

Альфонсо сменил направление удара, и меч скользнул по прижатому к рукаву кинжалу.

— Ты не слаб, — похвалил он и подколол: — Так почему ты отступаешь, как вчера?

От следующего взмаха сабли Джироламо не стал уклоняться, а шагнул навстречу, почти скользнув в объятия Альфонсо.

— Потому что таков и был план? — предположил он, обозначая острием кинжала удар под подбородок Альфонсо.

Тот звякнул саблями, скрещивая их за спиной Джироламо.

— Ловушка для простака?

Джироламо замер на мгновение, потом резко присел, подныривая под руки Альфонсо и отступая назад. И снова выставил перед собой меч.

— Всего лишь полезное знакомство, — сказал он, поводя кончиком меча из стороны в сторону. — Но приятное.

Они повторили связку ударов, на этот раз держась друг от друга на расстоянии, как танцоры на светском приёме. По дорожке, вперёд-назад, шаги едва ли не под счёт.

— Расширим и углубим? — предложил Альфонсо, подчёркивая свои слова широким взмахом одной сабли и выпадом другой, и бросился в атаку. На этот раз он рубил обеими саблями, заставляя Джироламо отступать и заслонять лицо. Буквально видел, как подрагивают бедра, которым сила воли запрещает крутануться, запуская вульгарное движение с оборотом через плечо.

Альфонсо теснил его к стене, невольно любуясь упрямым выражением лица и прикушенной губой. А когда Джироламо было некуда дальше отступать, Альфонсо упёр сабли по бокам, словно запирая коня в стойле, и сделал ещё шаг, чтобы почувствовать, что ему не почудилось.

— Тебе же нравится!

Джироламо облизнул губы и уронил меч. И пока Альфонсо пытался сообразить, в какую сторону убрать ногу и считать ли это признанием поражения, Джироламо снова ткнул его кинжалом. На этот раз ощутимее и в подмышку.

— Отрицать бесполезно, — ухмыльнулся он.

Альфонсо перехватил сабли и отпрыгнул назад. Развёл руки в стороны, демонстрируя ширину плеч и крепость торса.

— Так попробуй взять, — поманил он.

Теперь была очередь Джироламо хищно улыбаться. Он подобрал меч, прокручивая его одними пальцами, словно кинжал-переросток. С таким взглядом мальчишки целятся камнями в пруд, прикидывая, чей проскачет по воде дальше.

Начал атаку он по всем правилам, но после размашистого удара не стал останавливать руку, а закрутился следом, чтобы оказаться ближе. За время оборота успел наступить Альфонсо на ногу, мазнуть кулаком по рёбрам, толкнуть плечом, всадить локоть в бок и напоследок ударить яблоком рукояти перехваченного меча в грудину. И разумеется, опять приставить кинжал к уху Альфонсо.

— Я могу получить всё, что пожелаю, — заявил Джироламо, сверкая глазами. — Особенно, если не смешивать это с честью и благородством.

— Но?.. — с предвкушением протянул Альфонсо, опуская сабли и прихватывая Джироламо за талию.

— Я не хочу? — задумчиво спросил тот, будто пробовал носочком, не слишком ли холодна вода в пруду.

— Неправда. — Альфонсо мотнул головой, чуть не обрезав кусок уха, и мягко толкнулся животом.

— Я не буду, — уже увереннее ответил Джироламо и убрал кинжал. Пинком отшвырнул упавшую саблю и отступил, пряча меч в ножны.

— Недостаточно хорош? — недовольно прищурился Альфонсо. Неужели безродный выскочка брезгует сыном короля?

— Я дал обет Господу, — мягко улыбнулся Джироламо, сверкнув непонятным огоньком во взгляде. И если бы Альфонсо не видел вчера точно такую же улыбку, что растягивает губы, но не касается глаз, возможно, он бы даже поверил в благочестивость и набожность говорящего. Но сейчас ему чудились ехидные морщинки на лице и слышались издевательские нотки в голосе. — Я не лягу ни с кем без священного благословения… — Джироламо сделал паузу, опустил глаза, стрельнул кокетливо взглядом из-под ресниц и трагически воскликнул с наигранным пафосом: — Но герцог, вы женаты!

Быстро поклонился и сбежал, пока ошарашенный Альфонсо хватал ртом воздух. Из ступора его вывел паж, робко дёргающий за рукав.

— Ваша светлость! Ваша светлость! Кардинал Риарио приглашает вас разделить с ним трапезу.

Альфонсо встряхнулся, подобрал сабли и отправился следом за пажом в уже знакомые покои. Там у стола с десятком мисочек и блюдец развалился в кресле с подлокотниками младший из братьев Риарио. Поза выглядела так, будто была подсмотрена у кого-то в два раза старше и в три раза толще. Поэтому вместо солидного кардинала Риарио в парчовых ризах и дорогих мехах Альфонсо видел перед собой мальчишку Пьетро в ночной сорочке и заячьей попоне. А у ног его стоял тазик для распаривания ног и валялся отрез полотна.

— Видишь, — гордо сказал кардинал пажу, демонстрируя кожаные подошвы, — я сам вытер ноги и оделся! И даже бабуши твои нацепил!

— Да, дядюшка, — поклонился паж, и даже по голосу Альфонсо слышал, как скептически он закатывает глаза. Странная всё-таки семейка, эти Риарио. — Как вы и просили, герцог Калабрийский.

Альфонсо вежливо поклонился и, повинуясь небрежному жесту, прошёл к столу. Символически нагнулся к кольцу за благословением, обдав запахами пота и пыли, подхватил с блюда румяное яблоко и плюхнулся на второй стул — попроще, без ручек, но с высокой спинкой и резными ножками. Подумал, не закинуть ли ноги на стол, изображая грубого варвара, но вовремя себя одёрнул: вряд ли Пьетро поверит этому спектаклю. Найдётся и другой способ выразить своё неудовольствие тем, что его, наследника Неаполитанского королевства, подзывают к ноге, как комнатную собачку.

Альфонсо с хрустом вгрызся в яблоко, представляя под зубами чужую шею и хрящики гортани. А потом поднял глаза на Риарио, чтобы проверить реакцию, и напоролся на тёмный голодный взгляд.

— Рафаэле, — прошипел Пьетро пажу, — поди прочь. И меня до обедни ни для кого нет.

Паж буквально испарился: ни одна досочка пола не скрипнула, ни одна пряжка не звякнула. Едва негромко стукнула дверь, как Пьетро вывернулся из попоны и поднялся, не отводя взгляда от Альфонсо. Он шагал медленно и перебирал пальцами по бёдрам, приподнимая подол сорочки, словно девушка, которая переходит ручей и не желает замочить юбки. Альфонсо невольно прикипел взглядом к волосатым икрам. Ниже он старался не смотреть: там были проклятые носочки. Яркие, толстые, шерстяные, заставляющие ёжиться от фантомной памяти и солидарно поджимать пальцы ног.

А потом лицо Пьетро оказалось очень близко, длинный нос почти уткнулся Альфонсо в шею, а в стул между ног упёрлось костлявое колено.

— Ох, как же ты пахнешь, — практически беззвучно выдохнул Пьетро. — Злостью и похотью.

Альфонсо хищно оскалился. Похоже, он нашёл на кого выплеснуть и воодушевление после поединка, и пережжённое отказом в злость возбуждение. Он ухватил Пьетро за волосы на затылке и оттянул его голову назад. Всмотрелся в расширенные зрачки и оттолкнул от себя, вынуждая встать ровно. Демонстративно откусил яблоко и насмешливо процедил:

— Где же ваша вежливость, епископ? Вы же даже не поприветствовали меня!

Пьетро замер на миг, всё ещё комкая в руках складки сорочки, а потом понимающе ухмыльнулся. Так же неторопливо закатал подол ещё выше, обнажая бледные бедра, вынул ногу из домашней туфли без задника, согнул колено и оперся пёстрым носком прямо в пах Альфонсо.

— Здравствуй, друг мой, — ласково сказал он, слегка усиливая давление и нежно поглаживая. — Скучал по мне?

На миг Альфонсо представил, как бы чувствовалась колючая шерсть по голой шкурке. Будет ли это приятно, щекотно или мучительно? Его член не сомневался и нетерпеливо набухал навстречу уверенному нажиму.

Теперь была очередь Пьетро расплываться в ухмылке. Он задвигал ступней в пародии на ручную работу. Смотрел как раздуваются ноздри Альфонсо, как подрагивают колени, как стискиваются кулаки. Бедное яблоко не выдержало и лопнуло, протискиваясь между пальцев липкой кашицей.

— Прекрасная физическая форма, — прошипел Пьетро. — Но с чего ты решил поддерживать её в компании моего брата?!

— Разве я должен отчитываться перед тобой? — очень ласково спросил Альфонсо.

— Конечно! — Пьетро нажал сильнее, опираясь пяткой. — Это же мой брат!

Его покачивало от попыток сохранить шаткое равновесие на одной ноге. Альфонсо был очень благодарен за это стремление не раздавить нежные части его тела. Поэтому протянул руку помощи: перехватил скомканный подол, подцепил задницу тканью, как гамаком, притянул ближе, позволяя ухватиться за плечо.

— Мне было интересно, так же он сладострастен, как и ты, — змеем прошипел он.

Пьетро вдруг нагнулся, клюнул в губы, цапнул зубом.

— Не лезь к нему, — строго потребовал он.

— Или что? — Альфонсо помял сквозь сорочку ляжки. — Ты затопаешь на меня ножкой и уйдёшь дуться в другую комнату?

— Это моя комната, — фыркнул Пьетро. — Я выгоню тебя и не пущу обратно. А Джоммо тебе всё равно не даст. У него обет.

— Мало ли нарушенных обетов, — пренебрежительно пожал плечами Альфонсо. — Выдашь ему индульгенцию, первый раз что ли?

— А если я не хочу тобой делиться? — выдохнул Пьетро прямо в губы и отстранился.

— Меня хватит на вас обоих, — предвкушающе размечтался Альфонсо. О да, два брата Риарио одновременно — эта фантазия сумеет согреть его даже в самую промозглую погоду в самой холодной постели!

— Ты ещё одного меня не ублажил, — зловеще предупредил Пьетро. Оглянулся на накрытый стол, придвинул к себе мисочку с оливковым маслом. В него предполагалось макать свежий хлеб, но пальцами тоже неплохо получилось.

Он развернулся к Альфонсо спиной, оперся одной рукой о стол, придерживая задранный до талии подол. Оттопырил круглый зад, скользнул блестящей ладонью между половинок. Задвигался как в танце, мелкими шажками. То качнётся ближе, дразня теплом и запахом, то шагнёт назад, демонстрируя лучший вид. Будто никак не мог подобрать самый выгодный ракурс, чтобы Альфонсо мог получше рассмотреть. Как напрягаются мышцы, как проступают сухожилия, как тянется за рукой кожа. Как ныряют в тело блестящие пальцы, один, второй, без усилий, там с вечера, наверно, мягко.

Альфонсо застонал сквозь зубы от воспоминания. Непослушными пальцами драл завязку штанов, только сильнее запутывая узел. Хотелось снова туда, в тесное жадное тепло, в ощущение полёта и пряный запах. Шнурок наконец поддался, и Альфонсо запустил туда обе руки сразу, загребая горстями нетерпение и твёрдый ствол. Член гордо выпрямился, подставляя налитую головку холодному воздуху и яркому свету.

Пьетро, по мнению Альфонсо, слишком задержался у стола и тратил слишком много времени на игры с едой. Так что он потянулся и отвесил звучный шлепок прямо по подставленной ягодице. И тут же хлестнул по второй, чтобы уравновесить композицию из алых пятен на розовой коже. Пьетро подавился выдохом, вынул из себя пальцы так резво, что капля масла прочертила дугу в воздухе, и ринулся к Альфонсо.

Тот еле успел свести колени, как Пьетро уже встал над ними, подхватил руки, прижал к спинке стула, переплетя пальцы. Навис сверху, едва касаясь дыркой самого кончика. Мокрая головка быстро остывала и прикосновения казались опаляющими. А ещё скользкими от масла и невесомыми — будто нежно целуют облизанными губами. Качнулся вниз, раз, другой, не надеваясь, а будто посасывая ритмичным напряжением мышц. Прижался лбом ко лбу, зашептал сбивчиво:

— В следующий раз хочу, чтобы ты растянул меня. Раскрыл двумя руками, надел на себя, как колпачок на сокола…

— Надену, — пообещал Альфонсо, стискивая зубы. — Даже пальцы вынимать не стану, прямо так и насажу.

Пьетро заскулил, ослабел коленками и сполз по члену, вбирая его до самого корня. Альфонсо чуть не взвыл от внезапной смены прохлады на жар, задеревенел всем телом, ища любого отвлечения, чтобы не спустить сию секунду. А Пьетро, зараза, ещё и повёл бёдрами по кругу, будто прицеливался, но тут же болезненно скривился.

— Кажется, я прилип, — смущённо признался он. Альфонсо толкнулся вверх и оценил масштаб проблемы: член не скользил. То есть вообще. Упругие стенки охватили ствол так плотно, что он не мог сдвинуться — они тянулись следом. Альфонсо сглотнул — слюна внезапно приобрела сладковатый металлический вкус — и представил, как можно было бы выдернуть член, резко, одним жестоким рывком, и как следом вывернулась бы кишка, разрывая мышцы и сосуды, забрызгивая всё дерьмом и кровью. И на один ослепительно-алый миг семейное безумие потребовало так и сделать. Остановила только мысль, что этак можно и свой хрен освежевать.

Так что Альфонсо терпеливо сделал медленный вдох и на выдохе толкнулся снова. Хоть какая-то польза от кровожадных фантазий: они возбуждали так, что он тёк почти как треснувший кувшин. Теперь медленно и аккуратно, по волоску, по маковому зёрнышку, он смажет Пьетро изнутри, и никто не порвётся.

Пьетро помогал как мог: тяжело дышал, тихонько поскуливал, слепо тыкался то в нос, то в губы. Сжимался и пульсировал, елозил, переваливался с ноги на ногу, и постепенно шевеления становились всё увереннее, размах всё шире, и вскоре он уже задвигался сам, отбирая у Альфонсо контроль над скоростью и глубиной проникновения.

Ещё и постоянно менял ритм, растягивая удовольствие, сбивая с цели. Семейное это у них что ли? Соблазнять, провоцировать, подталкивать и дразняще отступать. Сочетать бесстыжую откровенность в одном с нечитаемой замкнутостью в другом. Пьетро, отличный словоплёт и дипломат, не знает стеснения в постели. А Джироламо, говорят, убивает кого угодно, глазом не моргнув. Интересно, а где же и кому он открывается?

— Не смей думать о Джоммо! — зашипел Пьетро и больно укусил в нос. — Я встретил тебя первым. Поэтому ты мой!

Альфонсо мимолётно удивился, откуда он узнал, что думалось именно о Джироламо. Но мысли из головы вымыло, словно стеной ливня, когда Пьетро усилил натиск. Он насаживался яростно, словно печати штамповал, целовал горячо, словно клейма выжигал. сжимал пальцами, словно хотел врасти в Альфонсо, как дуб корнями в землю. Проникнуть внутрь, растечься по жилам, пропитать собою, выбить письменами на рёбрах. «Мой. Моё! Мой!»

Будто не просто семя из Альфонсо выдаивал, а клятву выуживал, словно саму душу вытягивал, кровь из сердца выжимал, как хозяйка мыльную воду из полотна. Альфонсо зарычал в ответ, заявляя свои права на Пьетро, на его время, на его тело, на его верность. Душу, так уж и быть, может оставить Господу, Церкви, Папе Римскому, да хоть самому Люциферу лично. Люцифер почему-то представал в воображении с подозрительно знакомой бородкой и узнаваемым жестом крутил в пальцах чёрный кинжал, рассылая в разные стороны красные огненные зайчики.

Альфонсо чуть не взвыл, глядя на бесовскую усмешку и кокетливый взгляд из-под ресниц. А потом дьявол развернулся и ушёл прочь, соблазнительно покачивая узкими бёдрами и издевательски помахивая длинным хвостом. С пушистой кисточкой на конце. Вот когда она мазнула Альфонсо по губам, обдавая запахом соли и яблок, он и кончил.

Распахнул глаза и понял, что принял за чёртов хвост ресницы Пьетро, скользнувшие по губам поцелуем бабочки. Заметил в глазах любовника отблеск кроваво-алого пламени и выплеснулся второй раз. А потом вокруг него сжался и задрожал уже сам Пьетро, и Альфонсо полностью опустошил яйца. Показалось даже, что мошонка ужалась до грецкого ореха, усохла до вишнёвой косточки, опустела, как куколка гусеницы, и чуть ли не наизнанку вывернулась, не оставив внутри ни капли.

Альфонсо с трудом разжал сведённые судорогой пальцы, освобождаясь из хватки Пьетро, и честно попытался ему додрочить. Руки не слушались и напоминали крабьи клешни, но он всё же смог нащупать полотном сорочки горячую головку и чувствительно сжать, ловя тканью вязкие следы. Пьетро взвыл ему в ухо, вцепился в загривок и буквально упал на грудь.

А через пару минут, отдышавшись, заявил, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Вот теперь можно и позавтракать!

Слез с Альфонсо и отвернулся к столу, уже высматривая самый незаветреный кусочек сыра и самую сочную виноградину. Альфонсо хмыкнул, оправился и встал за его спиной. Дал проглотить пару ягод, а после толкнул на стол и задрал сорочку. Нажал ногтем на приоткрытую дырку, проследил за белёсой струйкой. Собрал пальцами, запихнул обратно, размазав половину вокруг. Снова нажал, сразу ловя подушечкой каплю.

— Смотрел бы и смотрел бы как тычешь, — удовлетворённо мурлыкнул он. — Накачать бы тебя под завязку перед торжественным приёмом и любоваться, как ты стараешься не пролиться.

— Для таких случаев у меня есть затычка из пробкового дерева, — невозмутимо ответил Пьетро и хлюпнул устрицей. — И тогда уже я буду любоваться твоими попытками понять, подтекаю я или закупорен наглухо.

У Альфонсо пересохло в горле, и срочно понадобилось добраться до бутылки вина и выпить половину одним длинным глотком. Потому что Пьетро, который рассыпается в любезностях перед северными князьками, с нежным смущённым румянцем и винной пробкой в заднице — слишком горячий образ, который вызывает слишком пылкий отклик в его душе.

Пока он мешкал и мечтал, Пьетро отобрал бутылку и сам приложился к горлышку. Взгляд у него мигом осоловел, подёрнулся дремотной поволокой, замерцал неприличными идеями.

— А можно ведь и тебя так раззадоривать…

Альфонсо свирепо рыкнул, сгрёб любовника в охапку и потащил на кровать. Ему уже надоели эти жёсткие стулья и акробатические упражнения, хотелось вытянуться на мягком, расслабиться и поваляться. Пьетро не возражал, только бубнил что-то про пять минуточек, и он будет готов повторить, но веры его заплетающемуся языку никакой не было.

Он пристроился у Альфонсо на плече, уткнулся носом в ямку у ключицы и рассеянно следил сквозь ресницы, как тот пытается пальцами ног содрать с него шерстяные носки, которые нагло колются.

— У тебя какое-то нездоровое пристрастие к моим носкам, — сонно пробормотал Пьетро. — Сказать Джоммо, чтобы и тебе связал?

— Джоммо?!

— Угу. Он умеет. Говорит, его это успокаивает.

Альфонсо представил себе Джироламо, фехтующего вместо кинжала остро заточенными спицами. По три в каждой руке, зажатых между пальцами. Картинка получалась очень достоверная. Особенно момент, когда спицы протыкали его печень. Потому что никто не может знать столько грязных секретов семьи делла Ровере и остаться живым.

Может быть, снова начать носить шерстяные носочки — не такая уж и большая плата?


End file.
